Ultraman Victory
|-|Base= |-|Knight Form= Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least 3-B | At least 3-B, higher with Knight Form Name: Ultraman Victory, Shou Origin: Ultraman Ginga S Gender: Variable, depending on the human host, however current host is Male Age: Unknown Classification: Earth-born Ultra, Victorian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Holy Manipulation (Which includes powers such as Resurrection to bring others back to life, presumably a form of Mind Manipulation and Time Manipulation due to the nature of Spark Dolls, and Sealing which is used to seal away Judar's spatial distortion), Teleportation, Large Size (Type 1), Danmaku (Can fire numerous Victorium Slashes with one move, normally kicks, Victorium Especially also shares this; the blasts would then home in on either targets or energy attacks in order to counter them), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Time Stop (Similar to Ginga, Victory is still sentient and able to perceive time even as a Spark Doll, seen when he acted on his own to save Shou and that he made his own move the same time Ginga did.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely higher (Comparable to season 2 Ginga) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Much more powerful than before) | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Briefly contended against Judar Spectre, an entity capable of destroying the universe over time with his Spatial Distortions and after returning the Victorium energy source back to its' original state, he was able to defeat the fiend) | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Should be far more powerful than he was before, held his own against an empowered Mold Spectre, who is even stronger than Judar), higher when utilizing Knight Form Speed: Massively FTL+ 'via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Ultraman Zero) 'Lifting Strength: Class G(effortlessly tosses enemies around his size, has wrestled against enemies who in turn were comparable to Zero in physical strength) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Galactic Class+ | At least Multi-Galactic Class+ Durability: At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ | At least Multi-Galaxy level+, higher with the use of Knight Form Stamina: High (Can still fight even when injured) Range: Tens of meters physically, energy attacks ranges from several hundred meters to several kilometers, teleportation can reach as far as many hundreds of thousands of light-years away (Teleported to Earth from Planet Gua, a planet that is situated well beyond the Milky Way Galaxy) Standard Equipment: Victory Lancer, various weapons through MonsLive, the Knight Timbre Intelligence: Unknown on its own (Is only a Spark Doll, however, it had shown to be capable of acting on its' own such as expelling his host from him in order to save his life twice), High with his host. (Whom had been granted a great amount of knowledge regarding the outside world as well as having great fighting capabilities, also capable of mastering the use of a sword in a short amount of time and is even capable of giving a proper training to a student) Weaknesses: Can only use its' powers for 3 minutes at a time. However, this rule is sometimes ignored for the sake of the story. Otherwise None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Victorium Shoot: His signature move, which appears as an orange beam with multiple lights. Victory draws an energy V by raising his hands, and the V and yellow energy are absorbed into the V on his right arm. It is fired from an "L" position from the V-shaped crystals on Victory's wrists, which means it is fired from the back of his hand. First used on Eleking. * Victory Hyper Kick: Victory performs a powerful flying jump kick. His leg crystal glows creating a V-shaped aura around it. First used against Eleking. * Victorium Burn: A beam fired from Victory's head crystal. First used in his fight against Ginga. * Victorium Slash: A Light Bullet. Victory can also fire his Victorium Slash with his leg crystals. Used it on the first episode to steal the EX Red King Spark Doll from Ginga and on the second episode against Eleking. He fires them with a roundhouse kick from either leg. The techniques are usually proceeded by him touch his attack leg with the other, after which he can fire them one after the other. * Victorium Especially: Victory can fire a barrage of V-shaped energy blasts from his crystals. Presumably his strongest attack. First used to protect him and Ginga by countering Five King's Super C.O.V attack. * UlTrans: Using the Victory Lancer, Victory can partially Live with selected Spark Dolls, manifesting them through his right arm and enabling him to use their power(s). The dolls become weapons for Victory to use as he wields the Kaiju's powers through his arm. ** EX Red King Knuckle: Using the EX Red King doll, Victory changes his right arm into an EX Red King's arm. Can be used to punch the opponent. First used against Ginga. *** Flame Road: A copy of EX Red King's attack, by smashing the EX Red King Knuckle into the ground, Victory can summon a series of massive eruptions. First used against Ginga. *** Fireball: Using the knuckle, Victory can release fireballs from the knuckle. First used in episode 2 to attack Ginga but was block by Ginga Saber. ** Eleking Tail: Using the Eleking doll, Victory turns his right arm into an Eleking tail. He uses it as a whip and to slam against the opponent. First used on the army of Imperializers. ** King Joe Launcher: Using the King Joe Custom doll, Victory turns his right arm into the robot's Pedanium Launcher. He uses it to fire multiple energy blasts and a single charge energy blast at the opponent. First used on Gudon ** Gudon Whip: Using the Gudon doll, Victory turns his right arm into a Gudon whip. He uses it whip the opponent multiple times. First used on Vakishim ** Sadola Scissors: Using the Sadora doll, Victory turns his right arm into a Sadora claw. First used on Five King. ** Takkong Fireball: By scanning Takkong's Spark Doll, Victory's fist transforms into Takkong's upper body, allowing him to perform a fire punch attack. ** Shepardon Saber: By scanning Shepardon's Spark Doll, Victory will be armed with the Shepardon Saber, a sword that resembles said monster's back crystal. The sword can glow in different colors, each for one of the attacks Victory can perform. *** V Slash: Victory can use his Shepardon saber to slash an opponent with the shape of a giant "V". ** Hyper Zetton Scissors: Victory's last UlTrans. By scanning Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll, Victory's right hand turn into Hyper Zetton's hand. First used to attack Vict Lugiel's Victorium Cannon. * Victory Hyper Flight: Victory flies similar to Ginga at similar speeds, like him he does not use hand movements to fly. Key: Ultraman Ginga S | Ultraman Ginga S Movie | Ultra Fight Victory | Ultraman X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ultraman Category:Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3